


My My, How Can I Resist You?

by voltronhomos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically a musical crack fic, I'll keep on adding tags as it goes!!, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Mama mia! AU, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Slow Burn, but not really, whAT AM I D O ING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronhomos/pseuds/voltronhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of living on Altea island, Allura and Shiro are finally getting married, and Keith's prepared to make sure this day is perfect for them, but Allura has other plans. When she invites Lance, Pidge, and Hunk back to Altea for the wedding without telling Keith, only pure chaos can follow.</p><p>(A Klance Mama Mia AU fic, because I'm traAAAASH)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm s o sorry for this sin 
> 
> (Also; In other chapters, when there are musical numbers, I'll list the names of the songs that are featured in the chapter here!)

The cold, salty breeze of air blew through the starlit night sky, the smell of the ocean filling the air. Two figures stood, hands interlinked as they looked down on the small, shiny post box.

 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening, Shiro,” Allura whispered, tightening her grip on her fiancée’s hand and raising the other to look at the 3 letters that rested in the other. They were the last invitations to be sent out, and after much contemplation, if they even should send them, the two believed it wouldn’t be a wedding if those 3 guests didn’t come.

 

“And you’re sure we shouldn’t tell him?” She could barely see his face in the dim moonlight, but Allura could sense the worry that filled Shiro.

 

“I’m sure, trust me,” Her eyes fell upon the letters once more. “We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t have them. Plus, I’m sure Keith misses them too, even if he doesn’t admit it.”

 

The first letter was decorated with silver and green ink, doodles of Allura’s best interpretation of a circuit board scribbled across the front of the envelope. She slipped it into the post box and moved onto the next letter – If the cartoonish depictions of foods they had shared together wasn’t a big enough hint, the golden cursive that was slightly smudged at the edges that read ‘Hunk’ was. She hadn’t seen the big softie in such a long time, and both she and Shiro were looking forward to the warm ‘hello!’ hugs that they’ve always received from him.

 

She stopped at the last letter, hesitating slightly as she considered the retaliations that would entail after posting this letter (and more importantly, the retaliations of not telling Keith she had sent it). The blue bordered envelope felt heavier than the others in her hand, as if the world was telling her not to send it, but instinct had never stopped Allura from doing what she wanted before - and it sure wouldn’t now. She didn’t know why Keith and Lance had ended on such bad terms, and she didn’t get why they couldn’t stand to be around each other, but deep down Allura knew that they didn’t really hate each other, no matter how much they argued against it. This was Allura’s wedding, and if there was one thing she wanted on her special day, it was for everyone to be together again, just like it was before. With her doubts pushed to the side, Allura slipped the envelope in with the others and let out a sigh.

 

“And now we have 3 days,” Shiro whispered, turning to Allura and taking her now empty hand in his.

 

“Correction,” She replied in a familiar, cheeky voice, “We have 3 days until the guests come, and then 4 days ‘til the wedding, so basically a week.”

 

“You almost sounded like Coran there, be careful.” Shiro chuckled back as the two stood hand in hand, their mixed feelings of anxiousness and joy being calmed by the sound of waves and gleaming moonlight.

 

* * *

 

“Beep one more time and I will actually crush you!” Lance yelled, using a pillow to smother the small triangular alarm clock with as much strength as he could for a person who had just woken up at 7am on a damn Friday. The small device (that was birthed from hell itself), however, ignored Lance’s cries for peace and continued its monotone screeching. Using his sheer hate for mornings to motivate him, Lance swung himself dramatically from the comfy bed, hit the annoying device, and fell to the floor in an avalanche of blankets and regret. Every piece of his existence was begging him to just crawl back in bed, or at least that’s what he wanted to think. Deep inside his heart, he knew no amount of soft blankets and hazy mornings could’ve beat the sheer amount of joy that filled him when he had received that long awaited letter.

 

Lance could remember every rip he had made in that envelope when he saw its ever so familiar address. It had passed at least 2 years since he had last been to Altea, just before Keith dropped out of school. When he had first read the letter, he was a complete emotional mess, his first instinct being to call Pidge and Hunk to see if they had gotten the invite too. The rest of that evening consisted of crying, looking through old photos, more crying, talking about how cute Shiro and Allura’s kids would be, shit-talking Keith’s mullet and more crying.

 

But now it was the morning to leave for that special event, and Lance was already running late. Finally, after several clumsy attempts to get up from the floor (that resulted in somehow getting his legs tied up and smashing his face on accident into his dresser draw twice), Lance finally chucked on a loose white shirt with short blue sleeves and a pair of navy jeans, probably the only half-summery clothes that he shoved into his old suitcase he’d had since forever.

 

‘7:16’, his watch displayed and he struggled to quickly put on his shoes. ‘ _One minute late isn’t too bad, it takes time to look this perfe-‘_

All of a sudden, Lance’s thoughts were interrupted by the blaring sound of a car horn outside.

 

“LAAAANCE!” He heard his mother call from across the house. “TUS AMIGOS ESTÁN AQUÍ!”

 

“Okay, okay! I’m going!” Lance called back, grabbing his suitcase and worn backpack before rushing to give his mom a proper goodbye, and after several minutes of warnings and hugs he bolted out the door.

 

“The prince had finally arrived,” Pidge cheered sarcastically out the window, Hunk giving Lance a slow clap as he piled his things in the backseat.

 

“You’re damn right I have!” Lance replied just as sarcastically. “Okay, so how long ‘til the boat leaves?”

 

“3 minutes,” Hunk replied as Pidge revved up the car engine before pulling away from the driveway and off towards the harbor. “I’ve been preparing my arms for ultimate hug giving for the past week!”

 

“Then I have dibs first Hunk hug,” Lance called from the backseat, shuffling himself closer in between Hunk and Pidge’s seats.

 

“Too late,” Pidge retaliated, an evil smirk plastered over their smug face. “I’ve already gotten _2_.”

 

“ _2?_ No fair! Hunk, the second we get out of this car, I demand at least 3 hugs!”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith had lived on Altea for as long as he could remember, or at least ever since he had met Shiro. It had to be his third, no, fourth? Keith couldn’t even bother to remember now, but after a series of endlessly jumping from home to home, family to family, he finally found one that stuck. Shiro had immediately taken Keith into the family, and he couldn’t be happier to have someone to call his older brother, despite the fact he constantly acted like his dad after they moved to Altea.

 

At first, Keith had been skeptical of moving with Shiro to his girlfriend’s island. After all, he was his brother, and constantly latching onto Shiro made him feel tied down almost, but after he learned about what happened to Allura’s parents and the need for staff at Altea, he couldn’t stop himself from going. He’s never regretted it since.

 

For once in Keith’s life, he felt at home. The small life of working at Altea didn’t seem appealing at the start, especially since his fashion sense would never match the weather, but he had to admit the place grew on him, especially since there were so many places he could go if he ever needed to be alone for a bit. School, however, had been a trouble. Maybe it was just the 20-minute boat ride that he had to take every day or maybe the lack of motivation, but he never seemed to want to try at it. This didn’t stop him from being top of the class at basically every single subject, to the distaste of his childhood rival.

 

Keith would’ve considered Lance his friend if he wasn’t the most annoying, bombastic, bragging kid ever. That didn’t stop younger Keith’s stomach from developing butterflies, no, weird, ugly hate-love caterpillars, that made him want to hide every time Lance looked in his general direction. He did consider Pidge and Hunk his friends though, since: 1.They didn’t make him have hate caterpillars and 2.They didn’t annoy him to hell and back. Every holiday or long weekend, they’d always come over to Altea for a couple of days, or at least they used to.

 

After he dropped out of school, to the disappointment of both Shiro and Allura, Keith lost touch with the trio that he dared to call his friends, and after they didn’t come to the island that next summer Keith wasn’t sure if he could call them that. He blamed it on himself, if he had tried harder, or gotten the courage to actually call them or ask them how they were going, maybe they would still come to the island. Whenever anyone would ask him about them, he’d say they were old friends, that was except for Lance. He pretended to not know Lance at all, it was like his own inside joke with himself, a tactic to see if those hate-love caterpillars would just die already and leave him alone. They never really did.

 

Two years later and here he found himself, lifting a table up a set of rocky stairs that had probably been there longer than some breeds of dogs had existed, for a wedding. His brother’s wedding, nonetheless. Allura had insisted for an extravagant wedding, as if it were straight out of some fairy tale book, and Shiro agreed because even if he didn’t have many people to invite, he wasn’t going to take that dream from Allura. Although he groaned and whined about it, Keith was overjoyed for his brother, even if he knew he would never find the same fate.

 

Only slipping on a loose stone once or twice, Keith finally made his way up to the top of the small island, heavy table resting underneath his arms. The entire area was filled with tables and chairs, all covered with a thin layer of white fabric which flowed ever so elegantly in the wind. There were 4 more days until this area would be filled with people dressed up in an attire of black ties, all cheering for Shiro and Allura as they walked down the aisle. Balancing the table on its side against the nearest limestone wall, Keith took a deep sigh and prepared to repeat the simple process yet again,

 

“Keith!” Allura called, quickly hurrying over before he could take another step towards the stairs, “I need you to do a little favour for me!”

 

“Another?”

 

“Yes, _another,”_ Allura repeated in a sarcastic tone, “Could you quickly clear up some of the inside rooms for me?” She began explaining every job Keith needed to do, but after 2 years you get to know the routine. Just behind him, he could hear the bells going off to announce the arrival of the newest boat, presumably filled with guests for Allura. “And!” She quickly snapped, gaining his attention back from the new arrivals, “I’ll come get you once you’re done, don’t leave the house ‘til then.” She hurried off down the steps, barely even checking for Keith’s response.

 

 _‘I know that I don’t know any of your friends,’_ Keith thought, _‘But really? Making me stay inside?’_ rolling his eyes, he headed inside the old building to go and clean the visitor’s room. _‘I’m **overjoyed**.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hunk tries to deal with his sea sickness from the shaky boat ride to Altea, Lance tries to deal with his uncomfortable temporary living situation and past emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I've decided my update schedule and it should be every day/every second day, just depending on my workload! I'll try super hard to never go past those times, but if I do then I'm sorry in advance!!
> 
> Also, alas, I live in Australia and never sleep, which means posting times will be w eird as heck, so sorry about that too!

Hunk grasped onto his stomach as the boat approached the harbor, the gentle swaying caused by the bright blue sea waves making his stomach churn once more.

 

“Think you can hold it together for another minute?” Pidge asked, bucket ready at their side if there was an accident.

 

“Yep, I’m…I’m all good,” he said. But his slightly puffed cheeks and bent over body communicated otherwise.

 

“No need to fear, we’re almost there!” Lance called from the side of the boat, his body leaned over the handrail so he could lightly dip his hand into the cold, salty waters that he had missed so much.

 

“Be careful Lance,” Pidge chuckled, “Someone might push you over!” He immediately snapped up from the side of the railing. Lance most definitely did not want to greet his friends, that he hadn’t seen since forever, drenched in cold water and shivering.

 

“Don’t think I couldn’t take you on, short stack!”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Okay, no fighting, we’re literally here now!” Hunk hurried over to the end of the boat closest to the harbor, whether he was excited to get off the boat or to see his friends Lance couldn’t tell, but it was probably a mixture of both. The second that the worn wooden planks were close enough to hop on, Hunk jumped the gap and made it safely to the other side, breathing heavy sighs of relief as Pidge hopped over the rail and onto the boardwalk to help him out. Lance soon followed after, making sure that his landing was much more glamourous in case anyone had been watching the trio’s arrival.

 

“Well look at what the tide washed in!” A cheerfully familiar voice called, the visitors attention snapping to the elegant figure at the bottom of the boardwalk. Immediately, as if second nature, the trio fumbled to stand back to back and got into the poses they had practiced so many times when they were younger.

 

“For one night!” Pidge replied,

 

“And one night only!” Hunk called back, trying to hide his explosive laughter.

 

“Allura… and the Paladins!” Lance screamed gleefully as the boardwalk turned into a mess of cheerful screeching and running. The four reunited friends suddenly collided into each other in a random heap of smiles, eventually forcing Pidge to be the small center of their giant hug.

 

“I can’t believe you guys are all here!” Allura sniffled, almost on the brink of tears and a certain sense of disbelief filling her eyes.

 

“Noooo!” Hunk cried, swooping Allura and the rest of the gang into his arms once again, “We will have no crying during such a special occasion, I will not allow of it.” Pidge, taking Hunk’s warm hugs as a distraction, reached down to Allura’s right hand and brought it up to their line of sight.

 

“Woah!” they pushed their classes further up onto the bridge of their nose so they could get a closer look at the sparkling ring, “It looks amazing, Allura!”. Allura’s cheeks began to flush as she explained how it all happened, catching the new visitors up on what they had missed. Despite their time apart, nothing seemed to have changed one bit. Sure, they were all older now, in fact, Allura could still spot every change that they had gone through in the two years of absence, but everything still seemed so familiar and inviting about them. Soon enough the group found themselves dragging the bags out of the boat and heading towards shore with not a second of silence between them. It was only as they reached the rocky steps up to the hotel that Allura remembered.

 

“Right!” She said, turning around on her heel and blocking the staircase, “I have something very important to tell you guys, especially you, Lance.” there was a slight quiver in her voice, which brought concern to the group's face,

 

“Allura,” Lance whispered, “Don’t tell me…” She held her breath, heart beating in her chest as she awaited what she presumed to be anger, “You’re pregnant?!” Lance’s face broke out into a smile as the other two gasped, “Is it true? Did I guess rig-“

 

“Noooo! Nonono!” Allura said between giggles, defending herself from Lances attempts to feel her stomach for the baby that wasn’t there, “It’s not that…”

 

“Awwh, I was looked forward to an Allura junior,” Hunk muttered in defeat.

 

“So what’s the important thing?”

 

“You see,” Allura began, trying to calm herself with the pairs of eyes that were glued to her, “You know Keith? Tha-“

 

“Obviously, we know Keith,” Pidge whispered in a suggestive tone, Lance practically looking like he was about to tackle them to the ground, “Like seriously, he was one of our best buds!” Their tone lightened up, mouth turning up into an innocent smile as they ignored the glares from their friend.

 

“I may have invited you guys without telling him!” She blurted out, hiding behind her hand as she waited for their reaction.

 

“Iespeciallydidn’twanttotellhimaboutLance”

 

A silence fell between the group for the first time since they had met.

 

“Oh that’s okay, I’m sure he won’t mind it!” Hunk chirped, grinning as big as ever.

 

“Easy for us to say,” Pidge whispered, turning to hunk and suggestively nodding their head towards Lance.

 

“Ohhhhh..” He whispered. Suddenly all eyes were on Lance as his cheeks began to burn a bright red,

 

“When I brought you up the first time he seemed kind of..” Allura started,

 

“Flustered?”

 

“Angry?”

 

“Well I mean,” Lance burst in, tried covering up his mixed feelings of embarrassment with charm, “Who wouldn’t get nervous if someone brought up such an awesome person like me!” He flicked his hair to the side, but instead of agreements all his statement was met with was laughter.

 

“If that’s what you wanna think, buddy!” Pidge chimed, patting him on the shoulder as they ducked under Allura’s arms and continued up the rocky hill.

 

“Hey wait! I just,” Allura grabbed Pidge’s shirt, pulling them back to their original spot as the annoyed gremlin sighed in anger, “I just want you guys to wait a bit, maybe let me tell him first, wait for his reaction and then you can all go and roam free or whatever, okay?”

 

“Okay, but here’s a better idea,” Pidge whispered with a grin, their shirt still in Allura’s grip, “It’s just Lance that’s the problem, right? How about I go inside, you let your good ol’ pal Hunk in too, and we push Lance into the ocean.”

 

“I will swim right back and fight everyone on this island!”

 

“Understandable,” They agreed, eyes looking downwards as they thought of another plan that would get them inside (and somewhere preferably with wifi). “What about that little garage place? The one we used to keep the makeshift boats that we made with Keith in?” Allura furrowed her eyebrows slightly in thought, actually considering the wild idea of shoving Lance into a literal shed for a couple hours whilst she told Keith about what had happened.

 

“Ha ha, funny,” Lance groaned. “There is 0 way I’m staying there, I will actually tie Keith down if he’s really that mad about me being here but I refuse to stay in a fucking shed.”

 

“That’s kinda kinky.”

 

“Pidge ,don’t aggravate him!” Hunk called, sliding himself between the two as the new team peace-keeper.

 

“I think it’s a perfect plan!” Allura said with a smile, her eyes upturned as she finally dropped Pidge from her grip, swapping them for Lance’s bag, “Pidge, Hunk, you guys knows your way to the hotel?”

 

“It’s been two years, but I’m sure we remember!”

 

“Okay then, head to reception and Shiro should be there,” Allura turned to Lance,

 

“Do I have no say in this at all?” Lance whined, following Allura as she stepped off the rocky stairs and headed on her own path through the trees,

 

“Nope! Now hurry up, the faster you go the faster I can let you out of there.”

* * *

“I forgot how much I absolutely adored this place,” Lance called sarcastically from the attic, kicking a rusty metal bucket that looked older than he did over to the side of the room so he had a place to sit. The dust particles that floated around the room seemed almost magical for a second as Lance stood facing the small circular window that let a small beam of sunlight into the dark room, bringing a warm glow to what would’ve otherwise been a quite uncomfortable rooming situation. Letting out a sigh, he watched as Allura pushed his bag through the small opening to the attic.

 

“Please, Lance,” Allura muttered worriedly, looking to Lance with worry in her eyes, “I know this was silly of me, I should’ve told him before, I just don’t understand why it has to be this way.” Suddenly Lance felt a rush of guilt flood through him, not only would this be imposing on Allura’s happy day, but the way she looked so worried for them when Lance could barely remember why Keith and he were fighting made him feel as if he’d done something wrong.

 

“We’re just…” Lance began, he searched for an excuse to blame his feelings on. He wanted to tell Allura what he really thought, about how he spent the years he had known Keith in high school trying to vouch for his attention, whether it had been trying to beat him in scores or flirting with girls to try and make him jealous. It got him what he wanted, he got a reason to talk to Keith every day, and eventually their rivalry had turned into a friendship. Lance didn’t mind being friends with Keith, just as long as he got to see the other boy smile that beautiful but ever so rare smile, he was content.  When Keith dropped out of school with no explanation from teachers, Lance was distraught -  he didn’t even have the courage that he always boasted to have to call Keith up again. The next 2 years had been filled with questions from parents, siblings, and other classmates as to why they never talked, and Lance would always use the same excuse, “We’re just rivals, you know? Head to head, neck to neck, Lance and Keith.”

 

“So it’s just playful rivals?” Allura asked as she hoisted herself onto the floor boards, being careful to not kick the ladder down or knock the small entryways lock so they wouldn’t be trapped in. “He’ll be fine with it then, yeah?” Allura’s soft words made Lance think even more, his stomach began twisting in knots. Pidge had first told him about the feeling during an English study;

 

“Ugh! Butterflies in the stomach is so cliché,” Pidge groaned, flopping on the books they had piled out in front of them,

 

“Exactly!”

 

“Has anyone else gotten this feeling?” Keith whispered to the group. Lance remembered how at that time he had only been with them for maybe a year, a year and a half at most, so he was still so shy. “Kinda like hate butterflies?’

 

“Oooh! Yes! You see that’s what the teacher should use, ‘Ugly, slimy, creepy crawly hate caterpillars!’”

 

“Nooo! Hunk cried, turning his nose up in disgust, “Butterflies makes it sound pretty!”

 

“Not every case of love is pretty, Hunk” Pidge replied as they opened up one of the thick textbooks lying on the desk. Lance could remember his eyes suddenly meeting Keith’s at that exact moment. He could remember every stand of hair that was on Keith’s tired face, covering his dark eyes, he could remember how his heart felt like jumping as Keith chuckled slightly, a genuine, actual laugh,  as if he was trying to tell Lance how that was totally what they were experiencing, but memories can be wrong. Lance didn’t know if Keith had actually smiled so happily at him, or if he was just laughing as Pidges slightly gross (yet slightly true) description of love.

 

Lance then realised he had taken way too long to think about the answer to the question, and Allura had started to look slightly worried.

 

“Who couldn’t be fine with me? Have you seen this face?” Allura chuckled at Lance’s response, but deep down she knew something was up.

 

“Okay, whatever you say. Just stay up here, especially if you hear a noise. Sometimes Keith has to get stuff from the shed so,”

 

She was interrupted by Lance flopping down on the old, creaky wooden chairs.

 

“I won’t, but you have to promise to talk to him.” Allura replied with something Lance didn’t quite catch before she left the attic to just Lance, the dancing dust specks, and the sunlight. Lance didn’t want to think about the past anymore, it was too awkward and sad, plus, now he had a chance at mending those years apart. Now all he had to do was wait, so he could finally make new memories and stop reliving the old ones of pushing Keith into the harsh waves of the ocean, interlocking hands as Keith dragged him down into the cold waters with him, ones of how Keith would always find a secret room or ancient artefact and come running to Pidge to ask their infinite knowledge of things about what it was, ones of Hunk bringing his books to study but always ended up disregarding them for going to try and build another raft that could support the groups weight with Shiro and Allura. He heard the shed door close with a loud creak, he was glad he had actually gotten out of bed this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soRry there had been no singing yet but there shall be next chapter!
> 
> Thank you soso much for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story ;u;


End file.
